Life As We Make It
by TKR.87
Summary: A collection of Calex one shots as they start out a tentative friendship and allow it to grow into something more. Rated bumped up to T. May become M in future.
1. Girls Night In

**Just a little one shot that I decided to write. **

**I'm going to do a few of these, around different scenarios in their friendship and as they start a relationship. **

**It's Alex/Casey pairing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Girls Night In**

Alex is putting the finishing touches to her apartment for the girls' night in she has planned.

Alex had been crushing on Casey ever since they both returned to SVU over 3 months ago, and they have recently begun a tentative friendship. They'll meet for Coffee early of a morning, and travel into work in Alex's car and sometimes spend the occasional lunch time together. However tonight is the first time that Casey will set foot in Alex's apartment. Granted, Alex hasn't been to Casey's as of yet but Alex is still incredibly nervous and she wants to impress the red head.

She had invited Casey over on a whim earlier in the week, and although the red head had at first been resistant and unsure, both ladies found themselves quite looking forward to the evening as it drew closer.

Friday was always Alex's worst day, when the week had caught up on her. Usually she would prefer to be alone, relaxing in front of the TV with a glass of wine, however after a particularly trying start to the week she had taken the plunge and asked the red head over. Alex had told Casey to be comfortable and therefore she herself was dressed in sweatpants and a large t-shirt, her blonde hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. She had moved the couch so that it was positioned in front of the large flat screen, and had hovered and cleaned over and over and the whole place was totally spotless.

Just as Alex straightens the cushions on the couch for the fourth time in as many minutes the doorbell rings. Alex hurries over to the intercom, nervously pressing the button "Cabot"

"Novak" comes the reply and Alex smiles before chuckling lightly

"Come on up" she says as she buzzed the red head in.

Casey may have sounded confident but she is feeling far from it and the small attempt at humour just about masks her nerves.

Alex repositions the cushions again, taking a deep breath as she hears a gentle knock on the door.

Opening it, she gives the red head a wide smile "Hey, welcome to la casa Cabot"

"Smooth Italian" Casey comments which causes Alex to smile wider as she steps aside

"Come in"

Casey enters the apartment, taking a look at her surroundings. Alex's living room is a magnolia white with dark furniture, almost mahogany in colour. There is a large fireplace which lies redundant in the summer warmth, and a large rug spread out directly in front of it. The couch is dark red leather, and is accompanied by a small armchair and a matching pouffe.

"Lovely place you have here" Casey compliments Alex, as she continues to look about

"Thank you. Make yourself at home. I was going to cook but then I decided I didn't want to give you food poisoning so I thought we could order in" Alex explains with a shy smile as Casey removes her jacket.

The red head is wearing black jeans with a cream shirt and sneakers; she looks absolutely beautiful to Alex who is having a tough time trying to divert her eyes away from the red head's lace bra which is visible through the V of her shirt.

"You're beautiful" she murmurs to herself, hoping the red head won't hear as she takes her jacket and hangs it on the peg by the door. Alex isn't sure whether Casey is a lesbian or not, but had noticed on occasion that she appreciated the female form more than she did the male. It hadn't failed to catch Alex's attention that Casey would linger her gaze on waitresses whenever they'd go out for lunch. However the blonde wasn't forward enough to actually ask the red head outright. She herself was a lesbian, and although she didn't announce it as soon as she met someone, she had hoped that the red head had picked up on it through conversations.

"I've got some take out menu's here, you choose what you fancy. There's Italian, Chinese, and a few others. I'm not fussed what we have, so you decide" Alex says to Casey, causing the red head to jump. She had been thinking about the blonde, and how carefree she looked in sweatpants, not to mention how hot she looked as well. Casey found that Alex's beauty was exquisite and very natural, and hadn't recalled a time when the blonde looked anything short of perfect in her eyes.

"Thank you" Casey replies quietly, as she takes the menus from the blonde. She ponders a few minutes over what she fancies to eat "I think I'll have Italian. From Luigi's"

"Great choice" Alex answers with a smile as she reaches up to get some glasses from the kitchen cupboard. Casey finds herself mesmerised by the revealing of creamy white skin where the blonde's t-shirt has arisen. "Casey"

"Uh? Oh sure" Casey mumbles out as Alex looks at her questionably, the blonde had asked if she wanted a glass of wine with her meal, and Casey lost in thought had not heard. Alex smiles as the red head blushes, Alex had noticed where Casey was looking and why she had not been paying attention to what she had been asking

Alex pours two glasses of the white wine, and hands one to the red head who is trying not to look at her "Casey, have you decided what you want from Luigi's?"

"Yeah, I'll take the Chicken and Bacon Pasta Bake" Casey answers quietly, as she takes a breath to compose herself, hoping her voice doesn't come out laced with her arousal, and that she doesn't blurt out anything embarrassing.

"Great choice" Alex says with a smile "Go relax while I order"

Casey follows the blonde's directions as Alex dials Luigi's and orders their meals. When the blonde returns to the living room she smiles at the way that Casey is sitting awkwardly on the edge of the couch. She chuckles to herself, shaking her head

"Casey, you look so uncomfortable. Take off your sneakers, put your feet up and relax. Make yourself at home"

"I haven't got such nice furniture at home" Casey says quietly, glancing at the couch she is sitting on

"This old thing? It's had all manner of people sitting on it, it's used to it. Plus, you're probably the best action it's seen in months" Alex says with a smile as she plops herself next to the red head, tucking her feet underneath herself "Relax"

Casey laughs as she slips off her sneakers, placing them neatly beside the couch before leaning back with a sigh "Thank you for inviting me over"

"You're most welcome Casey. I love your company, and it's about time I had someone over. I'm glad you're here"

Casey smiles shyly at the blonde's words, running her hand through her hair. "I wonder why someone like you doesn't have a nice husband to come home to"

Alex gives her a small smile, a little half-heartedly as she realises that Casey hasn't caught on about her sexuality.

"Because I'd much rather a wife to come home to" she answers

Casey gives Alex a wide smile but it goes unnoticed by the blonde "Really?"

Alex sighs as she turns to look at Casey "Is that a problem, I mean, does that offend you?"

"What, that you're gay? Of course not, I'd be a hypocrite if it did" the red head answers with a grin "I'm gay too"

Alex smiles at this information "Great!" she exclaims

Casey laughs loudly as she feels herself relax, noticing the blonde's enthusiasm, and decides to pocket this information for future reference and usage.

"So, why is there no wife?"

"I just haven't met someone I want to make that commitment to, that's all. I've never been lucky in love you know, so I sort of resigned myself to the idea of a single life for the time being"

"Would you consider that commitment if you met the right person?" Casey asks. Alex shrugs her shoulders which makes Casey feel bad for being so interested. Alex isn't uncomfortable with the questions, but she doesn't know how to answer

"Sorry, I'm being nosey, just ignore me" Casey says quickly, glancing around the room

"Hey" Alex whispers "It's okay, really. I probably would consider it, but I guess I haven't really had the reason to think about it"

Casey nods in reply, not really sure what to say. The sit in an awkward silence until Alex decides she can't stand the tension "You want to watch a film?"

"Yeah sure" Casey replies. Alex motions for her to follow before she kneels in front of the DVD rack "Take your pick"

Casey smiles at the rows of Movies that the blonde has "Wow, you've got quite a collection here"

"Yeah, I spend a lot of time in front of the TV" Alex says with a laugh

"I didn't mean…" Casey begins but is cut off by the blonde

"Shh, I know. It's alright. So, what shall we watch?"

Casey looks along the rows, and smiles as she noticed that Alex has all good chick flits "My sister's keeper" she says with a smile "I love that film"

"You want to watch that then?" Alex asks

"Do you want to?"

Alex nods as she takes the DVD from the red head's hand.

Casey retakes her seat on the couch as the blonde places the disk into the player. Just as she goes to press play, there is a knock on the door. Alex peeps through the spy hole "its dinner" she tells Casey who licks her lips, causing Alex to chuckle. She thinks Casey is so beautiful and loves the playful side to the red head.

Alex pays the delivery guy and heads into the kitchen. She puts the take out boxes onto plates, and then returns to the couch "Here"

Casey takes the plate as Alex presses play on the remote to start the film.

They eat in silence, both watching the film, and when Casey goes to stand, Alex shakes her head, pulling her back down. She takes the empty container and plate, putting them onto the floor beside the couch. She tentatively reaches for Casey, pulling her into her arms, and stroking her hair.

Casey tenses up a little, but soon relaxes as she enjoys the feeling of Alex running her hand through the red locks. She isn't sure what's happening, or what Alex's intentions were when she invited her over but she is enjoying this time they are spending together.

Over the last few months they have learnt a few things about each other, and it baffles Casey how she never knew before now that Alex was a lesbian.

"I know I already said this but thank you for inviting me over" Casey says

Alex stills her hand "Casey, it's my pleasure, I think it's about time we started building on this friendship we started. You're a wonderful person, and it's nice to have such pleasant company. It's been a long time since I had a good friend"

Casey smiles as she looks up at the blonde "Me too. I think you're amazing too"

Alex chuckles at the returned compliment as she continues to stroke the red head's hair.

They finish watching the film and as the credits begin to roll Casey glances at the time "Wow, its 9.30 already"

"Time flies when you're with good friends" Alex says

"It certainly does, and I hate to have to end this night, but I should really be going"

Alex takes a chance "Stay"

Casey's head snaps up "What?"

Alex smiles at the red head's obvious shock "I said stay"

"I couldn't…I mean, that would…I…"

Alex laughs "It's late Casey, and I really wouldn't be comfortable with you walking home on your own at this time of night. Stay…and maybe if you're not busy tomorrow we can go into town or something"

Casey fiddles with the bottom of her shirt "I…you sure?"

Alex smiles, and nods her head "Certain. I have some pyjamas you can wear and I'll take the couch"

"No, don't be silly" Casey says quickly

"It's perfectly fine, you're the guest. Do you want a shower before you turn in for the night?"

"No, I'll have one in the morning" Casey says before backtracking "If that's okay, I mean"

"Of course!" Alex laughs "Are you tired? Or we could put another film on?"

Casey smiles as she picks up the plates "You choose this time"

"Okay" Alex answers "Leave the plates on the kitchen table, I'll put them in the dishwasher later"

Casey nods as she takes the dirty plates into the kitchen. Alex chooses "Titanic" before she follows Casey into the kitchen "You want some more wine? Or a coffee, tea, juice"

Casey smiles "I'm okay; I'll have some water if that's…"

"It's fine" Alex says before Casey can finish.

Casey pours herself some water and they head back into the living room. Settling on the couch, Alex pulls Casey back into her arms "Have I ever told you that I think you're beautiful" she whispers

Casey gasps as she turns her head to look at the blonde "No, but thank you"

Alex smiles as she presses play on the remote "I mean it"

"You're beautiful too" Casey answers, her eyes now firmly on the screen.

Both women smile, knowing that tonight is the start of something good.

**I'll add another one shot soon. Review please x**


	2. Girls Night Out- The Build Up

**Thank you for the reviews left on the previous one shot. **

**To the guest that didn't leave a name, Thank you for your comment. I am glad you like my AC fics. I have considered a sequel to MOSH, however I want to finish my current fic first but I will get round to writing a sequel soon. **

**Thanks to Eljh55 for the reivew left, and to Tripperz. :)**

**Thanks Madds21 as well, Have you read that reviews own stories, and he told me mine was terrible LOL.**

**This is the first part of a two shot set a few days after the Girls Night In**

**Girls Night Out- The Build Up**

"Hey Alex!" Casey exclaims down the phone which causes the blonde to smile at hearing her friends' voice

"Hi, what's up?" Alex asks as she balances her cell on her shoulder, with her ear to it, as she adds the finishing touches to her make-up.

"I was just checking that you were still on for tonight before I leave?" Casey replies

A few days ago, Casey had gone to the blonde's and they had watched a few movies, while curled up on the couch, eating take out. They had begun a tentative friendship a few months ago, and had decided to take the plunge and spend time together.

Casey had therefore, invited Alex out for the evening. She wouldn't tell the blonde where they were going, just to dress up and be ready by 8pm.

"Certainly" Alex says with a smile "I'm nearly ready, I'll be waiting"

"Great!" Casey grins, which Alex can tell with the tone of her voice "See you soon"

Alex laughs at the red head's enthusiasm. She is a little unsure about what the red head has planned but she knows that she'll have a good time. Casey is so easy to be around, she's fun although a little shy at times, she is endearing and interesting to Alex, who had found herself crushing on the red head since they'd first met.

Both now knew that the other was gay, and both were happy and relieved to know this. Alex really wants to ask Casey out on a proper date but she doesn't want to be rejected, so she's trying to be content with a friendship for the time being. She is aware that when Casey was over a few days ago, they had expressed that they found each other attractive, but neither were confident or forward enough to actually act on the attraction.

Alex places her cell on the bath stool as she continues to apply mascara to her eyelashes. She looks down at her dress, which is a cerulean blue, with thick straps and a wide v neck. The dress falls free along her slim frame, ending at the knee. She has teamed it with black heels.

Casey meanwhile is now on her way to the blonde's apartment, excited about the evening she has planned. As she walks down the street, she smiles to herself as thoughts of the blonde sweep through her mind.

As she rounds the corner, she looks up and sees Alex at the window, from what she can see of her friend, she looks absolutely breathtaking. Buzzing the intercom, she takes a deep breath "It's me"

"I know, I saw you, Come on up"

Casey smiles as she opens the door and makes her way to the second floor via the elevator. As the doors open, she catches sight of the blonde, waiting at the door, a single leg visible to Casey's eye "Hey"

"Hi Case" Alex says shyly "You look amazing"

As the blonde comes into view, Casey gasps, almost dropping her small purse tucked under her arm "Wow. You're gorgeous!"

Alex blushes a deep crimson, as she lowers her head "Thanks"

Casey steps in front of her and touches the blonde's cheek gently "I mean it Al, you're beautiful" she whispers, before places a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

Alex draws back, in shock before smiling and returning the kiss gently. There are no fireworks; there are no explosions, just a warmth and contentment that both women find themselves silently craving more of.

Casey smiles, she had been hoping to do that since she left her apartment, and the sight of her friend prompted her to act.

Taking Alex's hand, she leads her from the apartment "We're going to go boogie the night away"

"A club!" Alex exclaims and Casey chuckles

"Maybe, I could hold you against me, and feel your heart against mine" she whispers, and Alex's breath hitches, tonight is going to be amazing, and they both know it.

**Review please**


	3. Girls Night Out- The Club

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews so far. **

**I had been planning on getting this up before today but just haven't had the time to do so. **

**Girls Night Out: The Club**

"Aren't you going to dance with me?" Casey pouts at Alex as she props herself on a stool at the bar. The club is crowded, full of sweaty people dancing and drinking, not Alex's scene at all. She was really excited beforehand but now sitting here with her vodka and Lemonade in hand, she remembers why she never went to clubs.

"It's packed Casey" Alex told the red head who just shook her hand and reached for her drink. She wished Alex would loosen up, and she so desperately wanted to dance with the blonde.

"Oh loosen up Alex, come and dance, I love this song!" Casey exclaims as the song begins to play, it is a slow and moody song that Alex has never heard before, and it gives her chills for more than reason.

"It's a s-s-slow s-song" Alex manages to choke out, as she attempts to swallow a mouthful of her drink as well as hold back the nerves that are building inside

"Uh yeah, I want to hold you close to me remember?" Casey grins as she takes hold of the blonde's hand

"Is this a date?" Alex blurts out, which causes Casey to turn and frown at her. She isn't entirely comfortable with Alex's tone of voice, and fears rejection.

Unsure of what to say, Casey shrugs her shoulders "I don't know" she says quietly, and Alex has to make use of lip reading to understand what has been said.

Alex turns her head away from Casey's gaze and takes a deep breath "Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back" Casey challenges, as they return to their seats, the song now forgotten.

"I did, I did" Alex mumbles "Sorry"

Casey shakes her head "You regret it" she says in more of a statement that question

Alex turns her head to the red head "No" she answers firmly "I don't regret it at all"

"So…" Casey begins a little uncertainly, she really has no idea what's on the blonde's mind and it unnerves her a little

"So, I'm just nervous" Alex admits "It's been a long time since…I just haven't dated anyone in a while"

"Neither have I" Casey admits with a smile "So, let's be nervous together, come on. I really want to dance with you"

Alex smiles, this time taking the red heads hand and leading her to the dance floor. Both women's hearts are beating loudly against their chests and they are certain that the other can hear how nervous and excited they are.

Casey wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, as Alex tentatively places her hands on the red head's waist. Neither women are fine dancers, but they can move relatively well and with the soft music, find themselves swaying side to side. Alex rests her head on Casey's shoulder

"This is nice" Casey murmurs into Alex's ear who smiles and nods against her friend.

"It is" she agrees, with a content sigh

They continue to dance until the song is finished, and the beat becomes faster into the next song which causes Alex to pull away and shake her head "I don't do dancing like this"

Casey giggles, as she herself isn't overly enthusiastic about music that requires a lot of rhythm and movement.

Both ladies return to the bar, and order there third drinks of the evening, both are aware of their limit and don't want tonight to be a night where they have to take care of the other after too many drinks.

After another drink, and another dance, this one not as slow as previously but still enough that they can hold on to one another, they decide it's time to head home. Both ladies have to work tomorrow so they are content with an early night in their own beds.

"I had a lovely time tonight" Alex tells Casey "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Casey replies before embracing the blonde in a hug

Both women look at each other as they pull apart from the hug, and Alex lowers her eyes to the red head's lips, her breathing fast and heavy as Casey smirks.

"If you want to kiss me…" she begins but it silenced by the feel of the blonde's lips against her own, swallowing the remainder of the sentence.

The kiss is deeper than the one shared at the beginning of the evening, and this one leaves both women breathless and flushed. Alex reaches to the door to steady herself and Casey kisses her gently on the nose "Night Alex"

"Night Case" Alex whispers as Casey turns and walks down the hall.

**Review please **


	4. Karaoke

**A.N: A short little one shot that I thought up based on the song "If I fall" By Dixie Chicks. I heard this song and thought it would be perfect for these two. **

**Karaoke**

"Casey, you know I don't sing!" Alex exclaims as the red head pulls her from her chair

"I think you're hairbrush would disagree with you and probably the shower head too. I mean, do you know how loud you are when you're in the shower" Casey teases, unaware of the blush that has crept across her friends face.

They hadn't discussed the kisses they'd shared, and neither woman had made a move for more. Alex was unsure of what they were doing and she was nervous about identifying it or putting a name to it.

However, there had been a few nights she had spent moaning the red heads name while in the shower, and was now a little nervous about what the red head may have heard.

"Am I really loud Casey?" Alex asks tentatively

Casey laughed "Yes, but don't worry about it. I find it flattering" she says nudging the blonde

"Oh god" Alex groaned as she covered her face

"Hey" Casey said gently, taking the blonde's hands in her own "Don't be embarrassed Alex. I think we need to talk later"

Alex nods her head, as she glances around, spotting a few people from the DA's office "Case, I really don't think that…"

"Shh. I'm going to sing to you. Just relax" the red head says pulling Alex towards the stage.

As the blonde nervously rocks on her heels, Casey smiles to herself as she chooses a song. She'd been pondering this for a few days and was pleased that she'd managed to coax the blonde from her apartment on the guise of dinner as friends.

"I've found the perfect song Lex" Casey whispers to the blonde

"Did you call me Lex?" Alex asks wide eyed "No one's done that before"

"Sorry" Casey says nervously, the blonde's words making her question what she's doing here

"No, it's okay. Really, I like it" Alex says quickly as the song begins to play, she gasps "Is this Dixie Chicks?"

Casey nods her head "I know you love this song"

Alex nods as the red head begins to sing

_"Was it the pull of the moon now baby_  
_That led you to my door_  
_You say the night's got you acting crazy_  
_I think it's something more_

_I've never felt the earth move honey_  
_Until you shook my tree_  
_Nobody runs from the law now baby_  
_Of love and gravity_  
_It pulls you so strong baby you gotta hold on"_

Alex feels the tears pricking her eyes as Casey takes her hand, twirling her around and pulling her close. The blonde's back against Casey's front, as the red head holds Alex's waist and sways with her gently.

_"If I fall you're going down with me_  
_You're going down with me baby if I fall_  
_You can't take back every little chill you give me_  
_You're going down with me baby heart and all_

_We're hanging right on the edge now baby_  
_The wind is getting stronger_  
_We're hanging on by a thread now honey_  
_We can't hold on much longer_  
_It's a long way down but it's too late"_

Alex can't hold the tears any longer as they fall. She turns around and places a gentle kiss on the red heads lips as a round of applause erupts from the small crowd that have stopped eating to watch and listen.

She's relieved to see that the few people that she knows are also clapping, and that they are obviously okay with whatever it is she has with Casey.


	5. No Blame

**A.N: A few of you asked if the last chapter meant that they were a proper couple. Yes, it does. These are all one shot's...so the're are gaps between times frames and not everything is shown. **

**This is an emotional one shot, and may make you cry, I certainly cried while writing it. It takes place the day after the previous one shot (Karaoke) and introduces Abbie and mentions of Serena**

**No Blame:**

"Alex, what the hell was that?!" Abbie almost screams as she storms into the blonde's office the next morning.

"What was what?" Alex asks raising a brow at her friends raised voice and posture. The brunette is standing with her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. She's seething, and Alex has no idea why.

"You and Novak" Abbie says as she strides over to the desk

Alex groans, as she realises that the brunette must have been there or heard from someone else what had happened.

"I don't see what it has to do with you who I go out with" Alex says giving her famous ice queen glare to Abbie

"She's a player Cabot. She goes after what she wants, and she usually gets it, before she fucks with their hearts and leaves" the brunette kicks the chair from the desk before sitting in it

"You sound like you've got experience, or you're jealous" Alex chides as she crosses her arms, leaning forward on her desk

"I am not jealous" Abbie says "I just know what she's like"

"So, you dated Casey. Why did you never tell me?" Alex asks, shaking her head

"I never dated her. Rena did, and she broke her heart" Abbie explained "And I don't want her to do that with you"

"She won't. Did you ever talk to Casey, find out what happened, her side of the story?" she asked as Abbie huffed

"You think Serena lied?" she asked "I thought you were better than that"

"Rena is your friend Abbie. And I'm not saying she lied, she just tends to exaggerate, you know how emotional she can get" Alex says quietly, just wishing Abbie would leave her in peace

"That's cold. I always knew you had it in you, but your own friends Cabot!" Abbie exclaims as she pushes her chair out "Don't come running to me when it all goes wrong"

"It won't" Alex says confidently but inside she's not so sure right now. She had been friends with Abbie for a long time, and knew that the brunette would never warn her off if she didn't generally think she'd get hurt. Sighing, she stood, making her way across the hall to the red head's office.

Knocking gingerly, she hears a quiet "Come in" and is shocked to see the red head crying as she sits at her desk, head down

"Casey?" she says gently "What's wrong?"

"I'll never hurt you" she whispers

Alex groans, realising that Casey heard her heated discussion with Abbie "I know, I told her that, or didn't you hear?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Rena" Casey says quietly, her head still bowed low against the desk

Alex's heart is beating loudly as she steps around the desk, placing a hand on Casey's back, rubbing gently "Come over here" she gestures to the couch

Casey nods as she stands, allowing Alex to guide her over, where they sit down. The blonde pulls the red head into her arms, allowing her to cry as the tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she chokes out "That I got you into an argument with Abbie"

"You didn't Case. Abbie is protective of Rena, I just wonder why you never told me about her" Alex says, she isn't angry or annoyed, just confused and nervous

"Because it was a long time ago, and I didn't realise they were that close" Casey says "I broke her heart, but I never intended to"

"What happened?" Alex prodded

Casey took a breath "I lost our baby" she said shakily before she began to sob

"Oh Case" Alex said, her voice gentle, although she was shocked, she never knew this, and she couldn't understand why.

"You were in WPP" Casey said as way to explain as she swallowed, and wiped her eyes, pulling from the blonde. "We'd been together a year when we decided to have kids, we used a donor, and everything was fine. We were going to have a girl, we did have a little girl, but she was stillborn"

Alex notes that Casey is holding back her emotions, and she rubs her back "Let it out Case, you can cry as much as you want to"

The red head shakes her head "It was a long time ago really, but it still hurts"

Alex nods "I know, but Casey, it wasn't your fault. What happened with Serena?"

"I know that now, and I guess I did back then. She didn't blame me Alex, but I pushed her away. I was scared she'd leave anyway, so I told her to go. It was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I regret hurting her but it happened and then I was censured, and I moved away. It's in the past, but I guess Abbie never forgave me" Casey told the blonde, who was fighting her own tears. She couldn't imagine how the red head had felt, and how hearing Abbie say those things had affected her.

"What about Rena?" Alex asked tentatively

"We've spoken a few times. Look, I get if you want to walk away now, before we get into this" Casey said the last part quietly, her heart bursting as she was aware it may break if Alex decided to leave

"Oh Case, I've already gotten into it and I'm not going anywhere. I really like you and I want to be with you" Alex tells her, as she reaches out "Come here silly"

Casey began to cry, this time, her body shaking with the force of the sobs she was emitting. She was relieved, that Alex hadn't run.

"We named her Ivory" Casey whispers "Her skin was so white, she was beautiful"

Alex allowed a tear to drip down her cheeks "Like her Mother" she whispers, her voice showing her emotion

Casey pulls back "Al, why are you crying?"

Alex laughs gently "I don't know. Because you are"

Casey lets out a small chuckle "I want to visit her grave, will you come with me?"

Alex gasps "Case, are you sure?"

"I want her to meet you, I want you to meet her" Casey says gently as she gets up and heads over to her desk, pulling out a photo album "We took these pictures"

"Oh" Alex says, nervously "Okay"

"If you don't want to look Al, it's fine. I understand, if that's hard" Casey tells her as she places the book on her lap, sitting back down.

Alex takes the red heads hand "I'd like to" she says quietly as Casey gives a small smile, opening the first page. As she looks at her darling daughter in her arms, she bursts into tears "I wish I could have held her for longer"

Alex traces the photo with her fingers "She's perfect"


End file.
